


Double date

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-12
Updated: 2003-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are on a double date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double date

## Double date

by kormanfan

[]()

* * *

Clark sat at the table, drumming his fingertips next to his water glass. He shifted a little, uncomfortable, and looked over at Lex. 

"How much longer do you think they'll be in there?" 

Lex looked back from across the table, raising an eyebrow. "Clark. They travel in packs. Haven't you ever noticed this before?" 

Clark smiled, a small smile, sighing. "They barely know each other, Lex. Chloe, yeah, they take forever. But Lana? She knows Helen about as well as I do." 

Lex nodded, propping an elbow on the table. He gestured toward the ladies room with his fingers. "They'll be back. Stop worrying about it." 

His tone shifted. Sitting back, he twined his fingers together and let them rest on his stomach. "How's it going with Lana, anyway?" 

Clark looked down at his now-empty plate, picked up the napkin in his lap, and began to fidget. 

"Pretty well, I guess." He looked at Lex earnestly, seriously. "She's..." his voice trailed off. He wasn't sure whether or not he wanted Lex to know what Lana was like when the two of them were alone together. It embarrassed him to have so little to tell. "She's kind of..." 

He gasped sharply. A socked foot was running up the inside of his shin. 

"Lex!" 

Lex raised an eyebrow at him again. Goddammit. 

"What in the hell are you doing?" He tried to whisper, but it didn't quite come out that way. And the socked foot was definitely at his knee. On the inside. Underneath. He groaned. Dear lord... 

"Stop." 

"You mean that, Clark?" Lex moved his chair in closer to the table. 

Clark tried to scoot back, and found not just one, but two legs wrapped around his own now. Holding him firmly. He felt one leg release, and continue its exploration around his knee. 

"They're going to be back here any minute, Lex. Stop it. I mean it. You're getting married. Don't you want that?" His words flooded out, rushed, without thought. He was sure he was blushing, he felt like he was on fire, and the tie around his neck was cutting off his air supply entirely. 

Lex's tone was smooth, even, neutral. "So...you're just worried about getting caught? Is that it?" 

Clark ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm his racing heart. 

He ran through answers in his head, trying to choose his words carefully. He looked up at Lex, and saw the curious interest on his face. He had no idea what to tell him. How to tell him. And the longer he waited, the more he didn't _need_ to tell Lex anything. 

"I-I...don't want to come between you and Helen, Lex," he stammered, quickly, begging the words to leave his tongue and jump into the open. To give him some space. To let him breathe again. 

Lex paused. He picked up his water glass, took a long drink. He set it back down, looking at Clark deliberately. "I think it's pretty safe to say that Helen knows how I feel about you, Clark." 

Clark couldn't look up. He couldn't meet those eyes, couldn't respond to something that he'd never believed he'd hear. He spoke quickly, mumbling, grabbing for his glass before his mouth dried up and he exploded from too much everything. Too much stimulation. Not enough air. There was definitely not enough air in this restaurant. 

"Clark, I didn't quite catch that. Want to try again?" Lex's voice was dry, his smirk so prominent that it made Clark shiver. 

"I didn't think you'd ever say it, Lex." 

"Well. Now you know." 

And suddenly Lex was up, moving chairs from his to Helen's, next to Clark. The socked foot was replaced by a hand, a very warm hand, resting now on the inside of his thigh. Clark shifted in his seat, leaning into Lex's hand, looking at him. 

Lex's tone was urgent and rough. "Men's room. Now." 

Clark had never followed an order so quickly in his life. He stood up immediately, searching the room. Still no sign of Helen and Lana emerging. He walked quickly, purposefully, stopping when he reached the inside of the restroom, looking around the corner. Lex had given him about a two-minute head start, it appeared, and he used it to try out his breathing skills again. Deep breaths, in and out. In and out. And then, no breathing at all, because suddenly Lex's mouth was on his and he was being pinned to a wall and shoved into a stall and there really wasn't a need for breathing with kissing like this. 

It had never been this urgent, kissing. But these few minutes, right now, these were going to count, these were going to determine if there were ever going to be any more minutes like these...alone, together. And it was good, so good -- Lex didn't kiss stiffly, like Lana. Lex was rough, and greedy, and pulling his hair, and stroking his cheekbones, and fisting his hands in his shirt, yanking roughly. 

"I-I've...I've never wanted anything so much in my life, Lex," he said, roughly, his voice raspy. 

"I know. Me too. But we'll talk about it later." Lex's fingers went to his lips, quieting him. His hands moved to Clark's belt, the button on his pants, his zipper. 

Clark gasped at warm fingers on cool skin, at the air around him, at how much heat he felt right now. His entire body was burning. Lex slid quickly down his body, dropping to his knees, hands trailing down slowly, stopping at his hips. He pulled Clark toward him, taking his cock in, sucking furiously. Clark's hips rocked unconsciously, and he shuddered. His eyes were glazing over, his fists pounding the wall beside him. He never wanted Lex to stop, he never wanted to leave. He watched Lex's head bob up and down, trying to process that the mouth on his cock was the one he'd dreamed about for two years now, and it was actually sucking him off. A half-grin formed on his face, and he screwed his eyes shut as Lex's tongue swept over the head, making him moan out loud. 

Lex looked up at him, pulling back, his eyes searching Clark's face. He took him back in his mouth, feverishly, until Clark started to pulse, to scream his name, and Lex drank greedily, finally sinking back onto his heels, looking up at Clark. 

"Oh, god...Lex." He pulled Lex up to him, kissed him roughly, and wrapped his arms around him, unable to let go. 

"Glad you liked it," Lex whispered, quietly, sliding his pants back up, tucking him in, expertly re-fastening. 

"Wait, I didn't get to do anything for you!" Clark said frantically, dismayed. 

"Later. We'll figure something out. We don't want to keep them waiting too long, Clark." His voice was smooth again, back to neutral. He kissed Clark quickly, leaving the stall. Clark followed, standing in front of the mirror with him. They looked at each other in the mirror, both smiling slightly. 

Lex turned to walk out ahead of him, and Clark grabbed his hand. 

"One more kiss. Just one more." 

Lex turned around, leaned back, and kissed him soundly. "There'll be more, Clark. Don't worry about it." He paused for a minute. "But they're probably back at the table by now. We've got to get back. Guys don't usually travel in packs like women do." 

Clark laughed, calming down slowly. "They should." 


End file.
